Eugene, Brianna, and Katie are going on a run. Eugene runs at a rate of 4 miles per hour. If Brianna runs $\frac{2}{3}$ as fast as Eugene, and Katie runs $\frac{7}{5}$ as fast as Brianna, how fast does Katie run?
Answer: Since Brianna runs $\frac{2}{3}$ as fast as Eugene and he runs at a rate of 4 miles per hour, then Brianna runs at a rate of  $\frac{2}{3} \cdot 4 = \frac{(2)(4)}{3} = \frac{8}{3}$ miles per hour. Since Katie runs $\frac{7}{5}$ as fast as Brianna, Katie runs at a rate of $\frac{7}{5} \cdot \frac{8}{3} = \frac{(7)(8)}{(5)(3)} = \boxed{\frac{56}{15}}$ miles per hour.